Gabriel Bernhard
is a Fairy player of Endless Utopia Online. He is a Knight and the second in command of the Holy Crusaders. Appearance Gabriel is a tall man with an impressive physique, muscular and well-defined build. He has deep blue eyes and short, spiky black hair styled upwards. In the middle of his chest and back, he bears a star-shaped scar as a result of a lightning bolt that once struck him. He is typically seen wearing the uniform of the Crusaders, a white coat with a golden trim and silver details, boots and gloves of matching color, and grey pants. He carries his greatsword on his back, with a belt slung across his back. In battle, he wears a custom made armor. Personality Gabriel is a composed and serious, somewhat stoic, man with a pragmatic approach to life and a strong devotion to justice. In many ways, he can be seen as a counter-weight to Michael's ideals. When Michael can be sometimes overly optimistic and somewhat naive is his view, Gabriel is more of a realist, often looking for a possible way to achieve those objectives. Michael is often disappointed with the approach but usually agrees without much complaining. On the occasions he disagrees, it is typically a sign that Gabriel is being too forceful. This creates a balance between them. Gabriel sees his pragmatic, sometimes harsh, attitude as a reasonable midpoint between two types of leadership: Michael's kindness and Cristian Lucilfer's ruthlessness. Gabriel is rather silent, rarely speaking more than necessary. When talking he can be quite direct and rather blunt, never sugar-coating facts or forgetting the matter at hand. A soldier by profession, he is quite disciplined, remaining unfazed by practically anything, keeping his serious glare at most things. He can be quite observant, constantly minding his surroundings for an upcoming threat or looking for a possible advantage for him to use. He usually only acts when he deems it necessary. He is also rather of a perfectionist and becomes angered when he makes a mistake or something catches him off guard, regardless of how minor. Having spent a lot of time training to become a great warrior, Gabriel has a lot of pride in his strength. He outright refuses to receive help from his comrades when he is pressured by an opponent, and would even get angry if somebody helped him during a serious fight. He can also feel insulted if he realizes that an opponent is not using his true strength against him, and he shows his scorn by simply refusing to fight. Gabriel's typical strategy consists in letting his opponents come at him first. His confidence in his strength borderlines arrogance, as he deliberately lets his opponents attack him with their most powerful techniques, only for him to counter, just to show his superiority. Gabriel is not without some personal level of joy. Since he became the second in command of the Holy Crusaders, he has not had a proper challenge in a real battle, as most of his opponents are quickly defeated by him or surrender. Because of this, Gabriel is looking for an opponent who can properly present a challenge to him. If a foe proves to be a good challenge, he will show his enjoyment, and if he is truly impressed, he will praise his opponent Background Gabriel was born in Germany. He was the first son of a Catholic-Lutheran family. At some point in his life, he bought a BridgeGear and the VRMMO Endless Utopia Online, where once he joined the game, he chose the Fairy Race. Shortly after gaining some experience in battle, he became a soldier for his race. In a rather short amount of time, he became a prominent member of the legions and eventually a captain. At some point, while learning to redirect Lightning, he was struck by a thunderbolt and earned a star-shaped wound on his back and chest. However, thanks to that wound, he created a new technique, Godspeed. He participated in the first player war. He fought Zack Ketch to a stalemate to let his soldiers run away from Fiend mercenary. He even temporarily gained the upper hand when he used his newly crafted technique, but not even that was enough to defeat the mercenary. Shortly after the end of the war, he was made a Knight and after that a commander of the Fairies legions. Relationships Michael Constantine Raphaelle Dunois Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race': Fairy *'Aera-Type': REDACTED *'Occupation': Knight - Second in command of the Holy Crusaders *'Equipment': **Brynhild - (Greatsword) Gabriel is an incredibly powerful Fairy player, probably only topped by his superior, Michael. He is a veteran player with an incredible amount of Aera. His physical prowess is unmatched among fairies. His physical strength is enormous, being incredibly capable in hand to hand combat. He relies on both martial arts techniques and wrestling-like moves. He is also capable of wielding his incredibly heavy greatsword with both hands with little to no effort. He also has incredible physical speed, being able to move at the speed of a seasoned user of Accel Step. He also has immense durability, being able to withstand attacks that would regularly damage a regular player. He also seems to possess skill in Alteration, being able to enhance his already impressive physical abilities. As a Fairy, he has an affinity with Light. However, Gabriel's skill is reflected mostly on Light's enhanced form, Lightning. He is capable of calling down lightning during a thunderstorm, imbuing his weapon with lighting Aera, enhancing its cutting capabilities, and redirecting Lightning (either player-generated and natural), among many other things. His most usual way of using lightning is to enhance his physical blows, greatly increasing their damage. Gabriel's ace, however, is Godspeed, a technique he created after a thunderbolt struck him while he was training to redirect lightning. This technique covers his entire body in a layer of lightning as if he was using Aera Release made of lightning. In this form, he uses lighting to vastly enhance his already impressive physical abilities, allowing him to transcend the broadest limits of his physical potential. This form enhances Gabriel's strength, speed, agility, and durability. The electrical aura also increases the user's reflexes, sending orders from the brain to the body through his Aera, bypassing the comparatively slow nervous system. However, due to the strain put on his in-game body as well as his real-life brain for processing information so fast, he can only maintain this form for a few minutes. Trivia *Etymology: **Gabriel is From the Hebrew name גַבְרִיאֵל (Gavri'el) meaning "God is my strong man", derived from גֶּבֶר (gever) meaning "strong man, hero" and אֵל ('el) meaning "God". Gabriel is an archangel in Hebrew tradition, often appearing as a messenger of God. ***Gabriel shares his namesake with Gabriel Christen, an Angel End War Online Player. **Bernhard is a German surname, which comes from the name Bernhard, the German, Dutch and Scandinavian form of Bernard. Bernard is derived from the Germanic element "bern" (meaning bear) combined with "hard" (brave, hardy). Category:EUO Player Category:Fairy (EUO) Category:Male Category:Character Category:EUO Knight